Loud of the Rings: Special (Tracking Tattler)
by Bloodbottler giant
Summary: Lunagorn, Dúnedian Cheif. Friend to Lenilas of Mirkwood and Mr. Grouse the Grey. This is her adventures as she tracks and eventually captured the Creature that long held the one Ring... Tattler
1. Chapter 1

**Loud of the Rings: Special** (**Tracking Tattler)**

**For those of you who are enjoying my Loud of the Rings, don't worry it's still working. Just struck with inspiration to do a short story within the story. Luna's story about how she hunted down and caught Tattler on Mr. Grouse the Grey's advice.**

**The story takes place before Mickswagger's council, at Sam's request, Luna tells her about her hunt for Tattler.**

**Loud house is property of Chris Savino and Nickelodeon. Lord of the rings is property of J. R. R Tolkien**

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Sam: I choose a mortal life.

Luna: (_shocked whisper)_ Sam….you cannot give me this!

Sam: (_closes Luna's hand over the necklace, while smiling warmly)_ It is mine to give to whom I wish…like my heart.

Luna: (_unable to not return the smile)_ Mighty decent of you.

(_The two slowly move their heads together, their lips meet. After a few seconds they separate.)_

Sam: My Father's calling a council tomorrow. Something to do with that Ring the Halfling Lincoln brought. He and Mr. Grouse want you there.

Luna: (_sighs)_ Of course, I got the feeling I'm gonna be one of the busiest characters in this story.

Sam: (_smirks)_ You were born to be a hero, it's your lot in life.

Luna: Well we got some time to kill before the next chapter. What do you want to do?

Sam: Tell me a story. Your good at that.

Luna: What do you wanna hear. Beren and Lúthien?

Sam: Heard it.

Luna: Well I ain't telling you about my childhood, I grew up in Rivendell.

Sam: Before that?

Luna: (_clicks tongue)_ Let's see, my parents married young, well for my dad it was. Then my grandfather Arador was killed by a hill-Troll in the coldfells a year into their marriage. Then my Mom Luluthorn inherited the Chiefdom of the Dúnedian. Then I was born, then three years after they were married, my mom was killed pursuing Orcs. I was only two years old at the time, but I remember the other Rangers and your brothers Elladan and Elrohir bring her body back to the camp. Orc arrow went right into her eye. Then Elladan and Elrohir and my dad brought me to Rivendell as was custom for Dúnedian chiefs, then when I was twenty I met you, and the rest you know.

Sam: (_considering wanting something happier)_ Well Grouse did say you helped him find out about the Ring being the One. Tell me about that.

Luna: Now that I can do.

(_Luna heads over to a nearby bench and sits down. Sam joins her.)_

Luna: It all began when I got the letter from Grouse.

**Prolouge of the special done. And a little bit of Luna's back story. Her grandfather was killed by a hill-Troll and her mom killed by Orcs. All this is true. Though I switched the parents roles as in the actual story. It's Aragorn's father Arathorn that is killed by Orcs when he's two and his mom who brings him to Rivendell, but since you know I made Lulu Luluthorn, ya know.p**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Favor.**

(_Luna's boot splashed in the puddle.)_

Luna: (_in her head)_ Man, why is it always raining here?

(_The Ranger straightened her hood over her head. Before her were the rain soaked streets of the village of Bree. Ahead of her, dozens of people scurry into the houses on either side to escape the down pour. As Luna continued to trudge along, a guy in front of her turns his gaze on her, takes a bite out of a carrot he's holding, burps ,then walks away.)_

Luna: (_slightly annoyed) _Damn carrot guy. Does that every time I come here. Is that his job or something? Does he get paid to look at people, eat a carrot, burp, and walk away?...(_scoffs_) Breelanders.

(_Shaking her head and putting her hand on her sword hilt, Luna continues on. Before much longer the Ranger stops again outside a large three story building with laughter and the clinging of mugs and tankards coming from within. Luna cuts her eyes up to the sign above the door. A fat, white pony rearing up on it's hind legs. Underneath,__** The Prancing Pony by Chester"Chunk" Munk.**__)_

_(Luna enters the inn. The Warm friendly looking bar, is packed as usual, and almost all the tables are filled. Luna smiles, sure she was a Ranger used to hardship and spending weeks or even years in the wilderness, but come on everyone enjoyed stepping out of the cold and into the warmth.)_

_(Luna's face shifts back to a neutral expression as she approaches the counter. The bartender had his back facing away , serving Casey, Sameer and Nikki, who are hobbits.)_

Chunk: (_over his shoulder)_ Right with you!

(_Chunk turns around.)_

Chunk: Now mate, what can i- (_Chunk sees whose staring at him under the hood)…._Night Club?

(_Several patrons who were close enough to hear look up from their drinks and food.)_

Luna: (_smirks)_ Hey Chunk, been what…five years since I was here last?

Chunk: (_nods)_ You staying the night….or…?

Luna: Not sure yet? Meeting an old friend here, told me he had something very important to discuss..but until then..(_flips him a coin)_ Make yourself useful and get a root beer.

(_Chunk huffed but did as he was bidden. Luna takes a sip from her tankard once she received her drink. A table in the corner by the fireplace caught her eye and she made her way towards it, taking note of the patrons staring at her.)_

Luna: (_in her head)_ Yeah, yeah I'm a Ranger, dudes. Not that interesting.

(_Luna takes her seat and scans the crowd searching for the person who pulled her out of her home in the wilds.)_

(_As she had many times during her travel to Bree. Luna fished the letter out of her pocket and examined the exterior. A simple parchment with a now broken wax seal stamped to keep it closed with an Elfish G rune stamped in the wax. Next Luna unfolded the letter and reread what was written.)_

**Dear Luna:**

**I'm sorry I cannot explain in this letter what I require. There are many strange things abroad, and should this letter fall into enemy hands…. Meet me in Bree, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony, I fear I have dire news I must discuss with you.**

**Yours in haste**

**Mr. Grouse the Grey.**

Luna: (_quietly)_ Grouse rarely asks for help…must be serious. Serious enough to pull me out from watching over the Shire.

(_Luna looks up as the door to the Inn opened again, from outside in the rain stepped a old man with small eye glasses, a large white mustache and dressed in ragged grey robes and hat. In his hands he held a long wooden staff. He looks around, and sees the Ranger half shrouded in the corner. Luna inclines her head, a gesture the old man returned.)_

_(The wizard approaches the counter. Talks to Chunk and exchanges some money for a drink of his own, before heading over and sitting down in the chair opposite Luna.)_

Mr. Grouse: Luna, thanks for coming on such short notice, and sorry if I kept you waiting…(_frowns_) There was this guy eating a carrot outside-…

Luna: (_cutting him off)_ Dude, first off I just got here a few minutes ago. Second, what is so important you had to pull me out from Camp. I shouldn't have to remind you that my Rangers and me watch over the Shire because YOU requested it .

Mr. Grouse: Yes, yes of course. Rest assured I wouldn't call in a favor if it wasn't imperative.

Luna: (_raises eyebrow)_ A favor? You said you had something to discuss. (_shakes head)_ Now don't get me wrong I'm more than happy to lend you a hand, but I can't if I'm fumbling in the dark.

Mr. Grouse: (_serious)_ Yes, you'll understand after I explain. (_leans forward)_ You remember Albert Loudins!

(_Luna nods.)_

Luna: Haven't meet the guy personally, but you talk about him enough. The hobbit you took along with the thirteen Dwarves on the quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain?

Mr. Grouse: The very same. Now I told you he found a Ring in the goblin tunnels of the Misty mountains after he was separated from me and the dwarves….

(_Luna nods again._

Mr. Grouse:…. Well after finding out about it , I've kept my eyes on him ever since, and it's a good thing too. (_Leans forward even closer to whisper in the Rangers ear)_ I fear it's the one.

Luna: The one?

Mr. Grouse: The ONE Ring.

(_Shocked Luna sits back in her chair. The One Ring, of course she heard about it. Being a Dúnedian, and growing up in Rivendell.)_

Luna: (_quiet)_ The One?!

Mr. Grouse: Now you see the urgency of what I request. The one ring, who was cut from it's Masters hand by your ancestor Isildur with the hilt shard of his father's sword.

Luna: Duh, growing up in Rivendell, I passed that painting at least once a week.

Mr. Grouse: Yes, and kept by Isildur. As long as the Ring survives, so does Sauron. But luck is on our side for the moment, the enemy doesn't know it was found.

Luna: But we don't know how long that'll last brah. You weren'tkidding, when you said this meeting was important, but end of Middle Earth important? If Sauron returns—

Mr. Grouse: Which we cannot allow under any circumstances. But I'm not willing to jump to any conclusions based solely on a hunch

Luna: When are your hunches ever wrong dude?

(_Mr. Grouse allowed himself a small smile at his Old/young friends praise, before becoming serious again.)_

Mr. Grouse: Still we must be certain. That's where you come in?

Luna: (_determined)_ Your among my oldest friends Grouse, name what you'll have me do .

Mr. Grouse: I knew that you wouldn't let me down, like I said we must be sure that this is the ONE Ring. To do that we will have to find the one who held on to the ring before Albert.

Luna,: (_having heard the story, frowns)_ Tattler?

Mr. Grouse: (_grim)_ Yes, we have to know where she found it, how she acquired it. If it is the One Ring, then she would have held on to it longer then anyone….even Sauron himself. Once you catch her, send word to me, question her I will.

Luna: Won't be easy, man. To survive in a goblin cave, she'll have to be crafty, sneaky.

Mr. Grouse: (_smirks)_ I know, why do you think I sought out the help of the greatest tracker in our age?

**Well there we go, Luna has accepted the quest of tracking down the creature know as Tattler for her old friend Grouse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hunt begins:**

**Luna starts her hunt for Tattler in the Misty mountains on the advice of Mr. Grouse.**

(_Luna left Bree the next morning with the grey dawn light. Her hunt for Tattler was underway. As she leaves Bree, she thinks about what her and Grouse's conversation last night.)_

(_Last night in the Prancing Pony.)_

Mr. Grouse: You would do well to start your search in the Misty mountains, Tattlers cave is there. She lived in the mountains tunnels where me and the dwarves and Albert were waylaid by goblins.

Luna: You want me to just stroll right into Goblin town? Sheesh Grouse, you've asked me to do some crazy things, but that's definitely in the top 10.

Mr. Grouse: (_frowns)_ Certainly not! Tattler actually lived underneath them. And the goblins hardly ever go down where she lived. They always had a feeling something unpleasant lurked down there, and as many times Tattler preyed on them, you shouldn't have any trouble from the goblins. There's a cavern not too far from the glade where we were cornered up the trees by Wargs and Orcs. According to Albert that's where he escaped Tattler after he witnessed me and the dwarves flee the goblins. You can't miss it, my flaming pinecones scorched the place.

(_End flashback.)_

(_Luna made her way towards the Misty mountains. The people of Bree weren't that upset to see her go. People seem to mistrust Rangers, don't know why? So they lived in the wilderness, kept to themselves and weren't known for being the happiest people in Middle Earth, hey you island sinks into the sea and your kingdoms of old get destroyed. You wouldn't be happy either.)_

_(Luna enters the woods outside Bree, continuing on her hunt for Tattler in the Misty mountains.)_

_(Luna arrived at the Misty mountains a day or two after leaving Bree. A cut scene shows her climbing her way up over the rock and tree choked mountainside. After a while of walking Luna bends down and examines an area where there looked to have been a disturbance, the ground was clawed and furrowed, littering the ground was several long brownish grey hairs. Luna picks up some of the strands and sniffs them. A second later she gags.)_

Luna: Whoo, definitely Warg stench, looks like several running after something. Deer? Or several short guys and a wizard. Only one way to find out. Either I'm gonna find a burned out glade or I'm blundering into a pack of the brute's….really hope it's the first one.

(_Luna heads in the direction the tracks indicate, taking note of the scratched up trees. )_

Luna: Moment of truth.

(_Luna steps out of the trees, into a glade. The glade overlooks the edge of the cliffs. The area is covered by scorch marks and several of the trees were knocked over.)_

Luna: (_relieved)_ Good, it's the first one . Really wasn't looking forward to fighting Wargs. (_stares around the glade. Picturing Grouse, thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit hanging on amongst the branches, surrounded by burning trees and Wargs and being screamed and sworn at by Orcs.)_

Luna: Ok, so this is the glade, and according to Grouse. (_stares at the direction where the trees aren't burned.)_ They ran from that direction…so that's where I'm heading.

(_Leaving the glade, Luna heads uphill. She perseveres until she comes to the craggy side of the mountain, looking over the trees. In the side , before her is a small opening barely a crack in the mountain side. Luna raises an eyebrow.)_

Luna: How'd Grouse and that fat dwarf squeeze through that, neither of them would be winning any marathons.

(_Luna comes up the crack and peers inside.)_

Luna: Dark in there. Gonna need to make a light.

(_A few minutes later, Luna holding a burning torch, fashioned from a tree branch, crouches down and enters the mountain. Immediately there are two routes, one directly in front of her, another off to the side winding and twisting. )_

Luna: Grouse said that they ran straight, so the side tunnel's the one to take.

(_Luna heads down the chosen path, winding, crouching and basically scrunching her body any way necessary in order to fit down the tunnel. The mountain clearly didn't take into account that a 5'11 Ranger would be making her way in this direction. Eventually Luna is forced to suck in her guy as she just manages to squeeze past a part of the tunnel where the jagged, uneven walls closed in.)_

_(Once through that, Luna holds the torch higher, illuminating the space in front of her, before her, the tunnel continues a short distance, before the way diverges off to the left and the right. Luna heads to the diverge, the left way was dark and silent. The right, was the same, but something in her guy told her to head right.)_

Luna: Guts never steered me wrong before.

(_Luna heads down the right tunnel. This time the path didn't go much further until it opened up into a wide cavern, rocks jutted out from the floors and walls. The rocky shore, ended in a subterranean lake. The shore was littered with a multitude of decaying fish bones and several larger and mismatched bones, goblins, all were gnawed clean.)_

Luna: Looks like the abode of a freaky little cave hermit. Now where's the freaky hermit?

(_Luna didn't know what to expect when she found Tattlers cave, she was expecting to hear crazed mumbling, cursing anything, but the cavern was deathly quiet.)_

Luna: Ok, Tattler feel free to come out anytime now. Nice, juicy Ranger just standing here, I taste much better then goblins.

(_Still nothing , at the shores edge a ramshackle boat made of who knows what was moored, and at the center of the lake a small island of rock.)_

Luna: Caught her sleeping I guess? The boat probably floated here on its own. Oh well, makes my job easier.

(_Luna makes her way to the island, using the boat, which rocked and swayed and could barely fit her, she was a lot bigger than its owner. Once on the Island, Luna searched everywhere, every inch, nook and cranny, nothing.)_

Luna: OI! Tattler! Ya home!

(_Still nothing, Luna heads back to shore, and deciding to figure out her next move somewhere that wasn't so claustrophobic , heads back the way she came until she's breathing the open mountain air once more.)_

Luna: (_thoughtful)_ Looks like she's not home. Know she wouldn't go up to goblin town, without the element of surprise she'd be dead meat and she knows it too, so if the ring she had truly is the One, and it gets a hold of you….then she must have left her hole to serve for it. Great that means she could be anywhere. (_resigned_)Well Lunes, you promised Grouse you'd catch the slippery beast, and your gonna keep your word! Looks like I gotta hunt on my hands. Better go tell my Rangers I'm gonna be gone awhile.

(_Luna begins her long trek back down the mountain towards the Dúnedian camp.)_

…

(_Far off in another part of Middle Earth, all is quiet. Until the heavy tread of a metal shod boot stamps into the earth. More follow as the owners head off to wreak some havoc.)_

…

(_Later Luna was making her way through the woods outside Bree on her way to the Dúnedian camp. She comes to a stop as she senses and that something's up.)_

Voice: Hurry up and get that fire lit! Me guts are howling I'm so hungry!?

Voice: #2 You wanna shut up and make yourself useful!? Cut the prisoners throat already!

(_Curious as well as suspicious, Luna creeps along stealthily towards the voices. Rangers are known like hobbits for being able to move so quietly nothing can hear them. As was the case for this, Luna snuck right up to the edge where the voices were coming from.)_

_(Around a fire in small glade , four Orcs milled around , one big bald headed one was working on getting a fire going, two more were staring into the woods , likely on guard and the fourth, who had greasy blonde hair was sitting by the prisoner, sharping a long sawback knife. The prisoner was on their knees, with their hands bound behind there back, and a sack over their head.)_

Luna: (_distasteful)_ Orcs!? What are they doing all the way out here?

(_Lately the Rangers were noticing that Orcs seemed to be growing in number as well as bolder, it was one of the reasons Luna had been so upset about having been called to Bree a few nights ago. She thought about what Grouse said about the Ring his hobbit friend had and wondered if that was what's up. Orcs served Sauron in the past.)_

_(Luna spots a nearby stone and quietly reaches for it.)_

…

(_The orcs start when they hear something rustle the bushes opposite them.)_

Blonde Orc: What was that noise!?

Bald Orc: Well don't just stand there ! Go see what it is!

(_Baldy and Blondie run off out of sight leaving the other two guarding the prisoner. One turns as a whistle comes from in the bushes gets his attention. Suspicious he approaches it. A second later he is pulled inside, his surprised gasp cut off as there comes the sound of bones snapping.)_

Guard #2: (_looks around noticing his companions absence)_ Nakra? Nakra?!

(_A second whistle comes from the bushes. The second guard approaches as well and quickly notices his fellow guards feet sticking out of the undergrowth._

Guard #2: This Orcs been-

(_But what ever he was gonna say was lost as a sword came from behind and severed his throat.)_

(_The other Orcs return a few seconds later.)_

Blonde Orc: Rats, probably just rats

Baldy: Your always jumping at nothing, Dùshrat!

Dúshrat: Least I actually can jump, Hogrish! I ain't fat enough I have my own gravity field! Even Lorm and Nakra's not as bad as you!

Hogrish: (_offended_) Why you miserable gob! Let's see you wag your tongue when my axes buried in your skull !

(_More whistling comes from the tree line. The Orcs stop their squabbling and look around uneasily.)_

Dúshrat: That ain't Rats!

(_Hogrish starts to say something, but suddenly his words garbled together as there came the sounds of steel piercing flesh. Dúshrat turns around to see Hogrish on his knees with Luna's sword in his throat. The ranger quickly removes the sword from the throat before delivering a powerful stroke that separates head from neck.)_

_(Surprisingly ,Dúshrat makes no attempt to fight. As soon as Hogrish's head hit the ground he just flat out turns and runs away.)_

Dúshrat: You won't take my head like that!

(_Dúshrat vanishes into the trees and soon his footfalls vanished out of earshot. Luna gave him no more thought and turned towards the orcs prisoner.)_

_(Hearing Luna's approach, he cocks his head from under the sack.)_

Prisoner: You guys finally gonna stop bickering and eat me already?

Luna: Not hardly, don't think you'd agree with me dude.

Prisoner: (_confused)_ Luna?

(_Curious Luna takes off the mask. Under the bag, the prisoner has pale skin, dark brown hair that's spiky in the front, and is dressed in the grey and green clothes of a ranger.)_

Luna: (_surprised)_ Sully!

(_Sully grins.)_

Sully: Hey Chief! What brings you out here? Thought you were in Bree?

Luna: (_ignoring his inquire)_ Could ask you the same thing. Especially since I found you about to be a main course for Orcs.

Sully: I was gathering information about why the Orcs were increasing in numbers. You know scouting.

Luna: I know that I'm the one who gave you that task.

Sully: Right well I was on my way back to report to you,(_sheepish) _ when those four got the drop on me. (_indicates his bound wrists)_ Uhh…you mind untying me?

(_Luna starts untying the knots.)_

Sully : Sheesh, I couldn't decide what was worse. The discomfort or the Orcs arguing with each other.

Luna: (_as the knots come free)_ Lucky foryou the only things Orcs like fighting more then men….is each other, otherwise I'd be down a good ranger.

(_As soon as the knots are free, Sully stands, rubbing his sore wrists.)_

Sully: But seriously, What brings you out here Luna? Thought you were meeting that wizard friend of yours.

Luna: (_grim) _ I meet with Grouse.

Sully: What did he have to discuss?

Luna: (_looks around)_ Later. Right now we better find somewhere else to discuss this. These four could've been part of larger party.

(_The two turn to leave.)_

Sully: I'm afraid I don't have much good news to share with you, Chief .

Luna: (_dryly)_ Oh don't you worry. This hasn't been my time for good news lately.


End file.
